LA LUNA HIZO ESTO
by crazybell
Summary: Un par de almas que han sufrido en silencio finalmente encuentran uan nueva oportunidad. Pésimo summary, lo se. Por ciertoo aunque el título lo sugiera no es un songfic


Ella era sólo una sombra solitaria que vagaba por los jardines buscando un lugar en el cual derramar las lágrimas del dolor que atormentaba a su alma. Era cierto que su vida habia cambiado totalmente, pero sus recuerdos aún estaban presentes y, a su modo de pensar, era mejor pasar la noche sin dormir que tener horribles pesadillas.

Pero esta fresca noche de primavera había algo diferente. Una voz grave y llena de melancolía entonaba una bella melodía que rompía la calma nocturna

_"LA LUNA HIZO ESTO,_

_FUE CULPA DE LA LUNA, _

_HABERME ENAMORADO, _

_ENAMORADO DE TI. _

_SU BRILLO REFLEJÓ _

_ENTRE TUS OJOS MI FORTUNA, _

_LA LUNA LO HIZO ASÍ..."_

Súbitamente la voz calló.

El ama de llaves interumpió su llanto, maravillada por el sentimiento impreso en esa tierna estrofa.

_- La dama que inspire un sentimiento tan puro debe ser muy bella- _se dijo a sí misma

Y la duda despertó en ella. ¿Quién sería aquel enamorado? y en su mente comenzaron a dar vueltas las posibilidades.

El amo Ciel había tenido un ataque de asma esa tarde. Así que no podía ser él.

Sebastian, seguramente estaba cuidando del joven amo. Descartado.

Ahora sólo quedaban tes opciones.

Bard, que no ocultaba el amor que sentía por Paula, la simpática sirvienta que siempre acompañaba a Lady Elizabeth.

Finian tal vez, durante los encargos que tenía que hacer en la ciudad, por fin había conocido a alguna chica que que despertara en él ese amor que, hasta el momento solo sentía por la naturaleza y la libertad.

O probablemente el viejo Tanaka por fin decidió levantarse el luto que llevaba desde hace tantos años.

Esa última idea le parceió la menos probable, aunque también la más romántica.

Un nuevo verso de nuevo vibró en el aire, llegando a sus oídos.

_"... YO NUNCA CREÍ PODERME ENAMORAR, _

_LA LUNA LOGRÓ HACERLO RELALIDAD, _

_HOY MI MUNDO ERES TU..."_

Esta vez la curiosidad fue demasiada y MeyRin decidió investigar quien era el misterioso enamorado. Cruzó los jardines lo más rápido que pudo. Subío las escaleras de la torre que llevaban al punto más alto de la mansión.

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que aquel que cantaba era el pequeño Finian, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban arrasados de lágrimas que hacían que su rostro luciera más maduro.

MeyRin sintió el corazón oprimido de tristeza al ver a su amigo sufriendo de esa manera así que se acercó a él y con mano temblorosa tocó su hombro.

El rubio se estremeció ante tal contacto y volteó asustado.

- _Yo... Ammm... Este... -_ el jardinero tartamudeaba al ver a la pelirroja frente a él.

_- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar_

_ - Sólo me gustaría saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí - _respondió Finny con sonrisa melancólica

_- Estoy segura que si ella escuchara las bellas palabras de hace un momento, se enamoraría de tí de inmediato- _le dijo ella devolviendole la _sonrisa._

_- Lo dudo mucho. Nadie podría amar a un monstruo - _

La voz del joven jardinero sonaba llena de frustración y sus ojos nuevamente se innundaron de llanto.

_ - Tú no eres un monstruo y lo sabes bien_

_ - No me conoces realmente ni sabes nada de mi pasado para asegurar eso. Además como puedes decir que esa mujer se enamoraría de mí inmediato, si estando parada frente a mí no se ha dado cuenta de nada._

Las palabras de Finian hicieron eco en la cabeza de MeyRin dejándola sin habla. Ella nunca se imaginó que algún hombre llegara a amarla, ni mucho menos que éste sería tan cercano a ella.

_ - Tampoco sabes nada sobre mí. - _respondió ella evidentemente turbada y sonrojada - _Así que, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?_

_ - Así, simple y llanamente, te amo. -_ fue la contestación del chico.

_- Yo... yo... no merezco ser amada._

_ - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres la persona más especial y hermosa que conozco._

_ - Yo no sooy así -_ contestó el ama de llaves con la voz entrecontada _- yo soy una asesina. Muchas personas han muerto por mi culpa._

_ - Te entiendo - _dijo Finny con los ojos cerrados para contener el llanto - _mis manos también están manchadas de sangre._

_ - Pero, tú eres el chico más inocente que conozoco. ¿Cómo podrías tú haber matado a alguien?_

Finian comprendió que era el momento de revelar ese pasado que tanto lo hacía sufrir.

_- Verás, antes de que Sebastian me trajera a esta casa, yo vivía en un laboraatorio en el que hacían pruebas conmigo y otros chicos. A veces, para probar nuestra fuerza, nos obligaban a pelear por varias horas; incluso días, hasta que uno solo quedara en pie. _

El ojiverde se vió obligado a hacer una pausa, pues de nuevo estaba dominado por el llanto. MeyRin no pudo contener el impulso y lo abrazó. El se sostuvo de sus hombros con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, intentando dominar su fuerza para no lastimarla.

_ - ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?... A todos ellos los conocía, eran mis amigos y yo..._

- _Calla - _le dijo la pelirroja abazándolo nuevamente _- no hay necesidad de que te atormentes._

_ - ¿Y aún así me preguntas por qué te amo?_ - deslizó en un susurro contra su oído al tiempo que colocaba l frente en su hombro

Ante tal despliegue de sinceridad y confianza MeyRin decicdió que ella también debía revelar su procedencia.

_ - Hey! Finny, mírame - _dijo al tiempo que se quitaba los gruesos anteojos - _Yo llegué a esta mansión porque fui contratada para matar a Ciel Phantomhive._

El jardinero tenía emociones encontradas. Por un lado estaba feliz, porque finalmente veía aquellos ojos felinos que tanto había imaginado y que hacía a la chica aún más hermosa; sentía también tristeza al descubrir que ella era quien había puesto en riesgo la vida del amo.

Al notar la confusión en su mirada, el ama de llaves continuó con su historia.

- _Así es. Yo me ganaba la vida como asesina a sueldo, ya que desde mi punto de vista era mejor que ser prostituta; y me hice conocida por no necesitar de niguna mira ni acercamiento para realizar disparos efectivos. Esa fama hizo que un día alguien me contratara para eso. Pero Sebastian me detuvo y me ofreció trabajar para el amo; a cambio, él no me haría ningun daño._

Casi amanecía y MeyRin y Finny seguían ahí, uno a lado del otro.

Él la tomó de la mano.

Ella separó ligeramente los labios.

Él inclinó el cuerpo hacía ella.

Ella se acercó lentamente rompiendo la sutil distancia que los separaba.

Ellos unieron sus labios en un beso suave y desesperado a la vez.

Y fue así como despues de una noche de dollor y difíciles confesiones, el amanecer trajo para ellos la reafirmación de la nueva oporutnidad que la vida les ofrecía.

* * *

**Ya está! Es mi primer fic noyaoi .  
**

**Les gusta? En un principio iba a ser BardxFinny pero algo pasó y MeyRin terminó como protagonista :B eeeeen fin**

**Si gustan dejarme reviews aunque sea para decirme que no vuelva a escribir nunca se los agradecere **


End file.
